fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Litle P Kart
Litle P Kart is an upcoming racing game for the SNES* and Super P Box. It stars many characters from the Litle P and Sandslash Series, and was inspired by Super Mario Kart. *Video Game Consoles are a fairly new thing in the Litle P and Sandslash Series universe. Super Nintendo is just the system the Super P Box is based off of. Gameplay Basic Gameplay revolves around racing computer-controlled racers thorugh courses based on the titular series. However, there are two distinct modes, Grand Prix and Time Trial. Grand Prix involves racing the computer players through 4 courses at a time. In order to get to the next course, you must come in 6th place or above. After a race, you get points based on what place you came in. After all four races, you are awarded based on the final standings. If you get 1st Place in all, you unlock the next cup. Throughout the courses, one can find items which they can use against their opponents. These can range in function, but are always beneficial to the person who recieves them. Computer Characters always use the same item, though. Time Trial places you on a track of your choice, with your only enemy being time. There are no items or computers, and this mode is only one-player. You unlock new cups by beating the default time on all of the previous courses. This mode can also help you prepare for Grand Prix mode. In both modes, the races are hosted by Randy and Lotey. Randy starts the races, and Lotey pulls racers out of the water when they fall in. Characters The game features 8 characters, sorted into 3 different weight classes. However, only 6 characters have been revealed, with one character in the background of a race being unidentified. The weight classes are actually the only thing determining a character's stats. *'Lightweight' characters are the fastest, but they have the least control. They tend to go slower off-road. *'Middleweight' characters are balanced in speed and turning. *'Heavyweight' characters are the slowest, but they have the best control. They can also perform better off-road. The other two characters are unknown as of this point. Items Items play a major part in the races. They are collected from Item Squares, which lie on the road, usually clustered at one point in the course. For some moves, their effects are watered down for Grand Prix mode, such as Spark, which gives him only a minor speed boost. Courses There are 5 cups in the game, each with 4 courses. Each course is different, but certain courses share the same theme. Different themes have different obstacles and hazards. *Sandslash Circuit - Reuses of Mario Circuits from Super Mario Kart. *Forest Circuit - Courses taking place in Castle Street Forest. They usually have splits in the path, and a lake/bridge. *Jiggy's Lab - These take place in Jiggy's Lab, and feature wide paths. The crash barriers, however, electrocute you. *Litle P Lake - One of the most recurring, these courses place you on an island or chain of islands. Water is a major hazard here, as there are no crash barriers. *Cleffa's Castle - The final course in every cup, these courses feature sharp turns and fountains you can fall into. The cups are organized by difficulty, the order being: *Normal *Water *Grass *Thunder *Fire Normal Cup Water Cup Sequel A sequel was announced to be released 3 years after the original game, featuring brand new courses and more characters. Category:Racing Games Category:Track Racing Games Category:Sports Games Category:Litle P and Sandslash (series) Category:Fan Games Category:SNES Games